Song of Kindness
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Discord has been found banging his head on the table... again. After Spike asks why the two come up with a way to bring two people together.


***This is a treat for all the Fluttercord fans, I'm not but I do hope this will still meet you're standards. the song 'Kindness' does not belong to me nor does MLP, that's AcoustiMandoBrony and Hasbro respectively. FIY This will be a magic human type story Unicorns are mages, Pegasus are Angelic, earth ponies are earthbound, alicorns are mystic, dragons are draconic and Discord is a mythic.**

 **Song of Kindness**

The sound of a dull and repetitive thumping resounded threw out the castle. Sitting in the castle's dinning hall all by himself was the draconaquus Discord, and the poor man was the one who was making the banging. That's right Discord, the lord of all chaos, was banging his head on the table in an attempt to calm his racing mind; unfortunately he only succeeded in giving himself a migraine.

An annoyed groan drew Discord's attention to the doorway where he found Spike. After his growth spurt Spike was no longer the short and chubby dragconic he had been. He stood a towering 6' 4 and while he lost all the baby fat he wasn't really ripped like some others but that didn't mean he wasn't strong, he could easily lift a full cart of apples, people and all. Spike was dressed in his casual ware of a loose pair of blue jeans and a soft purple t shirt. "Why is it that every time I have a day off I find you here trying to break something?" Spike growled as he ran his hand threw his purple hair and bright green spines.

"Really now Spike, must you be so melodramatic, it's not really that bad." Discord said as he stood up and put on a fake smirk, stroking his long goatee. Discord was just as tall as Spike with a slightly smaller build. He was adorned in a brown Buissness suit, his left leg had a slight amount of course goat fur while his right had scales of a dragon. His right jacket sleeve had the feathers of an eagle and his left the soft fur of a lion.

"Guy's night, Twi's birthday, MY birthday..." Spike counted off on his fingers as his neon green reptilian eyes bored into him. Discord laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his black and white patched hair. Spike raised his eye brow as he said, "Okay dude, spill. You only come here and bang your head on random objects when you have something on your mind or when you sneak into the apple wine cellar drink yourself dumber."

Discord narrowed his mismatched eyes before sighing, "I really don't want to talk about it Spike. Maybe I should drink myself stupid at the farm." he said dejectedly.

"Or you could grow a pair and talk about it with me, no judgment and only a little teasing." Spike said with a soft smile and a hand on his shoulder. Discord smiled and nodded. Spike nodded once before saying, "But before that, how about I make us lunch."

While eating Discord seemed far away and though Spike noticed he said nothing. 'It's like hunting, wait and they come to you, chase and they scramble.'

It didn't take long for Discord to break thankfully. "Spike, I know this might seem odd for me to ask, being eons older than you and all, but... what do you know about romance?"

Spike quickly spit out the sweet apple cider and coughed harshly. "Geez Discord, have you no tact? Don't just drop that crap on me all at once!" Spike tapped his chest a few times. "Okay, Celestia help me, what do you want to know?"

"I... I think I'm in love." Discord said, Spike signaled him to continue, "She is beauty incarnate with the most divine voice and sweetest heart. Gods know I am no where near good enough to even pretend to believe she could ever fall for me."

"Yeah Fluttershy is a sweetheart." Spike said as he refilled his glass. With a smirk he quickly ducked as he avoided the cider that Discord spit out. "Oh come on, I'm not blind you know, and if all of this is because you're worried that she doesn't feel the same don't. Believe me she does." A guilty look crossed Discord's face as he looked down, Spike scowled, "What did you do?"

"I.. I-I know how she feels." he said, his voice cracking slightly, "She told me." By the look on his face it looked like he might break down at any moment.

Spike crossed his arms as his scowl deepened. "I'm sensing a but in there somewhere." he growled.

With that snarky comment the dame broke. "BUT I'M THE GODS DAMNED LORD OF CHAOS! How the hell am I supposed to have a relationship with one of the elements of harmony! Even with all my magic I could never be able to make her happy! I'll never..."

A loud slap echoed threw out the castle as Discord sat stunned, a large hand print across his face. Spike stood there with a livid expression on his face. "You have one chance Discord. You did not reject Fluttershy's advance when you do love her just because you have THE most moronic thing I've ever heard stuck in your head."

"There is no way that I can give her the life she deserves. I don't have it in me." he sighed. this of course resulted in Spike kneeing him in the chest.

"Life is effort and you stop when you die." Spike growled, his eyes glowed slightly in his rage with small flicks of flames shooting out of his mouth. "You are going to march yourself back to her cottage and profess your love or so help me I will break every bone you have repeatedly."

Even as an immortal, nigh-all powerful demi-god Discord could still feel fear and right now he was just about to crap himself. "I can't Spike, do what you want but I just can't. Even if I did there is nothing I can do to earn her heart back."

"You want another back hand?" Spike growled slightly. When he shook his head Spike smiled as he said, "Good, then if you're done with you pity party I have an Idea. Just gotta call in a favor first."

Twilight sighed as she gently pat Fluttershy on the back. "Fluttershy please calm down. I know it hurts but you have to understand, Discord... Discord has no idea how to love someone." Even though she listened, Fluttershy still cried. Twilight could only sigh again, the tall mage turned mystic still had no idea how to console the timid angelic.

"Besides darling," Rarity said, the upper crust mage had always been more critical of the mythic than the others, "surely you know that you can do far better than Dis-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Fluttershy hissed as she glared at Rarity, "it has nothing to do with how well I can do! I love Discord for Discord." She turned to Twilight next, just without the glare, "And I don't think it's fare of you to assume that he doesn't know how to love others Twilight."

Fluttershy thought back to what he had happened, "Discord I... I-I love you!" Fluttershy yelled with her head down, unable to look him in the eye, "I-I have loved you for a long time. Years. Discord I know that I'm just a simple angelic and you're... you're a god like mythic, but I-"

"Stop Fluttershy..." Discord said, causing her to look up. Discord had his back turned to her as he spoke, "You... need to stop. Please Fluttershy, move on and never bring this up again." Turning his head towards her slightly, "You can't love me and I... I can't love you." With that he faded from her view.

More tears fell down Fluttershy's face as she came back to reality, only to find Twilight scolding Rarity for her less than helpful commentary. Before anymore arguing could ensue a wisp of magical smoke flew in and configured into a scroll. Tentatively Fluttershy reached for it and began reading,

'To dear, sweet, lovely Fluttershy,

You are here by invited to the park for a special event. Please be present in one hour for a grand gesture.

Senseraly,

Anonymous

Fluttershy blinked once, then twice, then thrice before giving the scroll to Twilight, "Could... Could you read this please..." Fluttershy had something of a vacant look on her face as she walked off slowly. Twilight did as she was asked as after she did her expression was one of confusion. Rarity grabbed it next and read threw it.

"Do you know what this means darlings?" Rarity asked, when she reseved only blank looks she continued, "You have a secret admirer, and they want to give you a 'Grand gesture.' Oh you simply must go."

Fluttershy retreated into her hair as she said, "I don't know, I don't think I should. I still love Discord, I don't really feel like trying to fine someone else." In her nervousness she started running her hands threw her hair.

"I think you should Fluttershy," Twilight said, surprising both the other girls, "Not for the reason you're thinking. Yes it would be a good idea to at least see who it is that's interested in you, but more over if you don't like him you can let him down easily." Fluttershy could only stare at Twilight at first but in the end she could only nod in agreement, who ever they were she would have to let them down easy.

The hour passed quickly as the girls walked into the park, completely unaware of the three sitting a top a large cloud. "I.. I'm not so sure I can do this." Discord said as he did his best to to flip. Sitting with him on the cloud was Spike and the large earthbound man Big Mac. Despite never leaving the ground for this long or being this high up Mac was taking it well, simply munching on one of Discord's cotton candy clouds.

"Discord chill, you got this." Spike said as he stretched a little, "Just remember the reason you're doing this in the first place." Spike pushed Discord's head in the direction of the on coming girls.

In an instant all of Discord's worries and doubts faded. In Fluttershy's taffy pink hair he smell the gentle scent of the earth and flowers that bloomed all around her cottage. He could feel the softness of her wings from on the cloud, though used less than most other angelics they were powerful in their own right. Last but far from least were her eyes, in the pools of teal he could see something he never could anywhere else, a happy future. "You're right Spike, I do believe you're right."

Discord, caught up in his own emotions, pulled Spike into a hug, "Thank you Spike, I couldn't have done it without you." Spike smiled awkwardly as he tried to pull away.

"Don't even worry about it Dis," Spike said as he finally got out of his grasp, "I owed you one anyway. If it wasn't for you and Twilight I wouldn't have gotten my girl, the least I could do was help you get yours."

"Eeyup." Mac chimed in as the seven foot man ruffled both their hairs.

Both Discord and Spike pushed the gargantuan man back. "Alright... let's do this thing!" Spike yelled.

In the field the three girls walked up, half expecting someone to jump out of one of the bushes. as they walked Fluttershy was growing more and more nervous. All thought and worry vanished as a guitar started to play softly. "This goes out to a very special girl." Said a voice out of no where, Drums soon joined in as it continued, "A girl that threw my fear and callousness I have hurt dearly." As the tempo picked up an enormous stage appeared with Discord front and center holding the guitar. Spike to his right playing a base and Big mac to his left on drums. Discord's eyes locked on Fluttershy's as he said, "Fluttershy, this is for you."

 **~Oooohhhh, ooohhh**

 **Ooohhh, ooohhhh**

 **There's a chance that I could fall and not come back**

 **And never regret an a thing, I'd never get back on track**

 **Darkness all around me, I can't find the light,**

 **I let it all surround me, Giving up without a fight.~**

All the girls jaws dropped as the boys began singing, more so than anything that they could sing well. Fluttershy was transfixed on Discord the whole time, feeling as much as hearing the honesty and emotion in his words.

 **~The bitterness and pain inside,**

 **Countless tears I had to cry,**

 **I was facing all my fears,**

 **Just to let you in**

 **To dry my tears, but**

 **Your kindness won't betray me, i feel your heart and soul.**

 **Your kindness still can save me, I choose to not let go.**

 **Stretching out you somehow reach me, I know this can't be wrong.**

 **I'm ready won't you teach me your song of kindness~**

Fluttershy's hands covered her mouth as she listened. She had no idea this is what he thought of her. No idea that he thought so highly of her. She was just a simple angel, one afraid of heights at that.

 **~Quiet grace surrounds you, and helps me find my own.**

 **I can't tell you how you've helped me and how much I have grown.**

 **Even though you're far away inspiration comes from you,**

 **to shine a little brighter everyday, if you only knew...**

 **I will never get upset and I will never ever forget,**

 **the happiness you made me feel, it tells me that my love for you is true and real, but~**

In that instance all time stopped for Fluttershy as she found her breathe stolen and her gaze locked on the mythic singing to her, singing the very word that she so longed to hear.

 **~Your kindness won't betray me, i feel your heart and soul.**

 **Your kindness still can save me, I choose to not let go.**

 **Stretching out you somehow reach me, I know this can't be wrong.**

 **I'm ready won't you teach me your song of kindness~**

Discord smiled as he saw the captivated angel before him. Unknown by him the two behind him were also smiling, happy to have helped their friend.

 ***Heavy guitar riff***

 **~Your kindness won't betray me, i feel your heart and soul.**

 **Your kindness still can save me, in a way you'll never know.**

 **Your kindness won't betray me, i feel your heart and soul.**

 **Your kindness still can save me, I choose to not let go.**

 **Stretching out you somehow reach me, I know this can't be wrong.**

 **I'm ready won't you teach me the way to get along!**

 **Even when the cold wind's blowing, and I want to just give in,**

 **It warms my heart just knowing I'll hear your voice again.**

 **So won't you sing it LOUD,**

 **And won't you sing it loonoong,**

 **I promise to remember**

 **Your sound of kindness...**

 **I promise to remember...**

 **I promise to remember...~**

The sound of thunderous applause was heard as the trio ended their song. Discord was only able to take a single step off the stage before he was tackled by a happily crying Fluttershy, who quickly kissed him square on the lips and held him there. While she would never be able to sing like that to him in a show of affection she was going to show him how much she loved him. When that pesky thing call oxygen need made itself known the two separated, "So I guess this means you forgive me for hurting you?"

Fluttershy smirked in a very Discord fashion, "Not even close mister, you're going to be paying for that for a good long while."

Discord laughed happily, "My dear I do believe I might just be rubbing off on you!" he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Twilight walked up to the draconic, "I'm guessing you had a hand in this right, didn't you Spike?" she asked as she crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised.

"What can I say i owed him one." Spike said smugly before his expression softened, "Besides Don't you think they look happy?"

Twilight didn't actually answer her little brother at first, the happiness and love she could feel coming off them was proof enough that spike had made the right choice. She wrapped her hands around him and sighed contently, "Good work little brother."

"Don't worry Twilight I have forgotten about you. I'm sure we can get you a date with flash." With that said Spike dashed off, laughing as he did his best to avoid the blasts from Twilight.

 *** Well I do hope that all the Fluttercord fans enjoyed it. Thanks to all that voted on my Equstria Amino poll that encouraged me to write this. If anyone caught the hint I put in I do plan to write a sequel that's more a prequel and maybe a third if I can get more votes on the Mac shipping poll. Any who thank you and a review is always welcome**


End file.
